The Bermuda Apocalypse/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: Okay, Crogar. We have to aim at the skeleton. The ske-le-ton. We agree on that, right? Crogar: Ragnarok! (accidentally throws his sword at Clovis) Clovis: Ahhh! (teleports away before the sword hits him) Cece: The target is over there, Crogar. Crogar: Crogar is starving. Crogar can't aim. Zak: Your turn, Cece. It's your last shot. Not too much pressure. How are you feeling? (Cece fires her blaster at the target, making Zak gasps in surprise) Cece: (sighs) Like the leader I was born to be. (Clovis adds up Cece's score on a chalkboard) Zak: Okay. Pretty good shot. Uh… But step aside for the Prince of Precision! The Marquis of Marksmanship! The Baron of the Blade! The… uh… me! (Clovis readys the target again while Zak is about to throw Calabrass) Calabrass: A skosh to the right, and… fire! (Caramba, in his robot, appears in front of Zak) Caramba: Zak, it's time-- Zak: Ah! (Zak crashes into Caramba's exoskeleton, causing him to drop Calabrass) Cece: Zero points, Captain. So, who's the best again? Clovis: Cece! Cece! Zak: Caramba! You made me spoil my shot! Caramba: You said we'd play Wahoochess at exactly 10:30. And it's exactly 10:30. Plus .003 with an additional second! Zak: Ay Caramba… Nobody knows how to play your games! Come train with us instead. (Caramba's exoskeleton lets out an alarm when it detects something) Caramba: Ohhh… Cece: What is that, Caramba? Caramba: Something's approaching. Something fast! Clovis: Nothing on the horizon! (Everyone see something zooming down from the sky) Uhhh… Zak: You call that nothing? (The Seven Cs all scream when the thing is about to crash into the Chaos) Chaos, full speed astern! Flip us around! (The Chaos moves aside and the thing falls into the sea, causing a massive wave) Crogar: Did the sky fall on Crogar's head? Cece: It was a spaceship, Crogar. Another castaway caught in the Bermuda Triangle's clutches. Clovis: Whoa! (points at the Demoniac that's sailing to them) Golden Bones, dead ahead! Zak: Figures we wouldn't be the only ones to see that huge ship fall. Let's move, crew! (The Demoniac fires at the Chaos) Golden Bones: A fine prize. A new ship and Zak Storm as a bonus. Skullivar will be please. (Zak activates a few buttons for the Chaos) Zak: Full power! (The Chaos charges to the Demoniac) Hold our course, Chaos. Caramba: But… we're going to coxxide! (Inside the Demoniac, Golden Bones detects the Chaos charging to the Demoniac) Golden Bones: What's that little sea slug playing at? Zak: Chaos, now! (The Chaos goes to submarine mode and he dives down) Clovis: Yee-haw! Zak: So, who's the best again? (Cece sighs) Clovis: Ugh! Golden Bones! He had the same idea! (The Demoniac, also in submarine mode, starts firing its cannon at the Chaos underwater) Cece: Ahh! Caramba: We're going to be sunk! Oh, I knew I should have dressed for freezing today! Zak: Don't give up the ship just yet, 'Ramba. (The Chaos swims away, causing the Demoniac's cannon to fire at the seafloor and the sands to cover the Demoniac. This allows the Chaos to escape from Golden Bones' view) Golden Bones: What is this treachery? Ugh! Find them! (The Demoniac swims away, unaware that the Chaos is hiding behind a rock) Calabrass: The old camouflage trick. Nicely done, laddie. A real pirate ploy! Crogar: Crogar celebrate ploy! Zak: No time for that. We have to get to that ship before Golden Bones! (The Chaos swims to where the spaceship had sunk. He enters a cave) Wow! (Cece sighs. The Chaos parks himself onto the seafloor, and everyone gets off the ship) Cece: Amazing. It is protected from the water! Their technology rivals even that of we Atlanteans! Caramba: It doesn't simply have a sub-aquatic shield. That's a quantic retro-drive with an anti-matter sequencer! It's even more advanced than the Vorg Empire fleet! (runs to the door) Zak: Caramba, wait! (Various laser guns come out of hiding and they're ready to fire at Caramba) Caramba: Ahh! Mergatroid and meteorites! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, show me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz) (The Cs all destroys the laser guns with their weapons) Caramba: Oh, I'm still in one piece! Yorsh! Can we take a look now? Zak: I know you love anything technical, buddy, but this is not the best time. Caramba: But… Cece: You are much more useful to us aboard the Chaos. Go watch the radar in case Bones comes back. (Caramba walks back to the Chaos) Caramba: Aw, all this because my brain is bigger than my muscles! (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all enter the spaceship. Unbeknownst to everyone, someone is watching them) Crogar: Hello, anybody home? Cece: I have never seen anything like this. Zak: Uh, don't put your guard down just yet. This ain't no cruise liner. Look at the size of those missiles. Cece: Imagine Golden Bones getting his hands on this lot. Zak: We'll hold him at bay. I have a plan! Caramba: Sensaxional! What genius mind could have conceived of such a marvel? Clovis: Ahh! (Caramba looks down and sees Clovis a small robot chasing him) A mini-monster. It jumped off that ship! Caramba: What in the name of the nebula? (The robot beeps at Caramba and Clovis) Clovis: Clovis, defender of the Chaos, to the attack. (The robot hides the stairs on the deck in fear) Caramba: Clovis, wait! It's a logic unit, Clovis. A robot from the most hyper-technological vessel in the universe! Zak: Finally! The control room! Let's get this ship started and get it away from Golden Bones! (Zak presses a few buttons) Cece: No response. This thing's a wreck. Crogar: Crogar repair the wreck the Viking way! (smashes a button, activating the control room's lights) Zak: I can't believe the Viking way worked! Crogar: Can Crogar eat now? (The alarm goes off) Zak: Uh… (The control room's door closes, and seven security robots come out) Cece: There are too many of them! Clovis: Zak, Cece! Crogar! They're been laserated! We have to do something! Caramba: (to the robot) Don't be afrax. I don't mean you any harm. You're from the ship. Are you capable of deactivating its defense system? Harma: I am capable of 3.14 Zettaflops. Deactivating the defense system is extremely simple operation for me. Caramba: 3.14 Zettaflops! You are the most advanced robot in the universe! Heavens to Megratroids! Harma: Mergatroid, earth lingo from Wahoolian. Wahoolia, ally of vessel H-9000. Immediate deactivation of defenses. Zak: Huh? (The robots walk back to their post) Calabrass: Ah-ha! Retreat, they do. Clovis: Listen... No one laser fire! Caramba: He dezoktivated them! Uh. (clears throat) My name is Caramba, Wahoolian from the Vorg Empire. What's yours? Harma: Scientific Unit Harma 8311. (Harma gets shut-down) Caramba: Oh no! He's been deglingox! Clovis, help me carry him to the lab. (Caramba, carrying Harma, and Clovis both go to the engine room. Unbeknownst to them, the Chaos has detected the Demoniac coming) Skeleton: Chaos and unidentified vessel located, Admiral. Golden Bones: Deploy the barracudas! (Various skeletons come out riding their barracuda submarines and they're heading to the cave) Zak: (high-fives Crogar) Yeah! Sweet! Now we gotta get this ship airborne. System: Harma missiles activated. Awaiting launch orders. Transmit coordinates. Cece: I think we need Caramba's brains for this. (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all leave the spaceship) Cece: Caramba, we need you! Zak: Fast! Before… Cece: Too late! (Everyone sees the barracuda submarines heading to them) Oh boy… (Zak, Cece, and Crogar all head to where the steering wheel is. The Chaos moans) Zak: Okay. We've got one alien ship with giant missiles, a zillion Golden Bones skele-cronies, and only three of us to keep those two things away from each other! (Clovis appears) Clovis: Four of us! (The Chaos blasts his cannon at the barracudas) Crogar: Stupid skull heads are bringing the cave down! Zak: Now that's a good idea. I'll keep them busy! You blast the cave! Cece: That is your idea of a good idea? Zak: It's the only way, Princess. We're gonna close the cave on the spaceship! Calabrass: Clever. Even Skullivar won't be able to dig these weapons out! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, show me the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru) Zak: Chaos, give me the Plank! Clovis: Can you surf underwater? Cece: I hope so because we have to get moving! (Zak gets onto the Plank and surfs out of the cave, fighting the skeletons underwater. The Chaos fires at the roof of the cave) If this is the plan, it is working! Crogar: That noise is Crogar's belly. Cece: No, it is the roof of the cave. It is all coming down! (The Chaos flies out of the cave, and Zak follows him. They manage to get out of the cave before, the Demoniac blocks the opening) Golden Bones: They're escaping! Stay on them! Skeleton: Love to, Admiral, but looks like we're stuck. Golden Bones: (growls) Transfer all energy to the turbines! Get us out of here. Now! Cece: We led Bones to defeat! Crogar: Crogar is going to eat! (Crogar leaves to get some food from the engine room to eat) Zak: Golden Bones isn't gonna give up. P.S. Caramba, you should've been watching the radar closer. That trick… (notices Caramba isn't on the deck) Caramba? Caramba? (Clovis appears) Clovis: Oh, he's in the hold, Cap'n. With his new buddy. Zak and Cece: His what? Clovis: A little metal tub that goes, “Blip, blip, blip, bloop”. He's very groovy! (In the Chaos' engine room, the Seven Cs all see Harma guarding a barrel of food) Crogar: A monster tries to steal Crogar's lunch! (Crogar is about to attack Harma) Caramba: Crogar! He isn't dangerix! Cece: Are you certain, Caramba? He looks like the robots on that ship! Zak: And they weren't so buddy-buddy with us. Caramba: He's the one that saved you! And I... well, I saved him. May I present our new best friend: Harma! (Harma beeps) Zak: First of all, his name has the word “harm” in it. Second, this is a machine, right? Harma: Hello. Unit Harma 8311. Caramba: The most intelligent machine in the universe! More ingeniox than me! (sighs) I always dreamed of having a friend like him. Oh, can we keep him, Captain? Can we, can we, please, can we? Zak: Can we talk about this someplace private? (Harma beeps) (Everyone gets to the deck of the Chaos) Clovis: Uh, the Demoniac! Two inches ahoy! (Everyone look and see the Demoniac next to them. The skeletons and Golden Bones all come out of the Demoniac) Calabrass: It's me least favorite kind of party. A boarding party! Golden Bones: Bring me Zak Storm! Skeletons: For Skullivar! (The skeletons all march to the Chaos) Zak: Calabrass, I need the Eye of Sino! Calabrass: Sorry, lad. I still needs me recharge time. (The Seven Cs all start fighting the skeletons with their weapons) Zak: Ha! Ahh! Clovis: Ooh! (A few skeletons climb up to the stern of the Chaos) Crogar: Ah! (Crogar knocks the skeletons off the stern) Crogar better shot than boneys! (Nearby, Harma is about to come to aid the Cs) Caramba: No, Harma, let the muscles do the fighting. It's too dangerous out here for our brains. Harma: Danger. (A skeleton approaches Caramba and Harma) Caramba: No! Nobody's going to harm my BFF! (punches the skeleton) Uh, that's “best friend forever”, Harma. (The skeletons growl as they're about to attack Zak. Zak jumps overboard) Skeletons: Huh? (Zak appears, riding on the Plank) Zak: Miss me? 'Cause I'm not going to miss you. Zak on the counter-attack! Ahhh! (Zak flies to the skeletons and knock them aside) Golden Bones: (laughs) Your wave-top acrobatics won't impress my troops, Storm. Zak: Good idea, fibula face! (gets off the Plank and lands near the steering wheel of the Chaos) Time to make me a wave! Chaos, full power! (The Chaos jumps up and dumps all the skeletons off of him) Okay. Everybody enjoy that little stunt? Cece: Everyone except Caramba and his buddy. They're gone! (Zak looks at the Demoniac. At the Demoniac, the skeletons take Caramba and Harma prisoners) Skeleton: The prisoners, Golden Bones. Golden Bones: Interesting. Skullivar should appreciate this. To the brig with them! Harma: Harma in danger. Caramba: Oh, no, no. Don't worrox! Zak will rescue us. He knows where to find us! (While the skeletons take the prisoners to the brig, Golden Bones sees the Chaos groaning nearby) Golden Bones: Prepare a “welcoming committee” for Conrad Zacharie Storm! (The Chaos sails to the Demoniac) Crogar: Chaos! Fire away! (While the Chaos is busy firing at the Demoniac, Zak and Calabrass are in their Eye of Beru mode and Zak is swimming with Cece to the brig of the Demoniac. Once Zak and Cece reach to the brig, Zak and Calabrass both detransform. Cece and Zak, the latter holding a tracking device, walks to the cell where Caramba and Harma are locked in. Cece fires her blaster at the cell door) Cece: Caramba, Harma, come this way! (Zak, Calabrass, and Cece all look down and sees Caramba and Harma playing a game of Wahoochess) Caramba: Harma made a truxy inspired move! Look, he eliminated my Aero-equi-borg and-- Zak: It's us that'll get eliminated if we get caught! (Zak pushes Caramba out of the cell while Cece pushes Harma out. Zak opens the exit door and sees several skeletons patrolling the deck) They're still busy. Let's go! (Zak, Cece, Caramba, and Harma all run to the deck. But Golden Bones laughs) Cece: Huh? (Golden Bones and the skeletons surround the four) Golden Bones: Well done, boy! I knew you'd come to look for your friends. Zak: And I knew that you knew that I'd come look for my friends. That's why I planned this! (Zak takes out Calabrass, but they didn't transform) Golden Bones: Very impressive. It looks like tired old Calabrass needs a recharge. (The skeletons all laugh. Cece, Caramba, and Harma all hang onto each other) Caramba: (to Harma) Whenever Zak gets an idea, you must always, always hang on tight! (Zak shines a signal to Crogar by using Calabrass' blade to reflect the sunlight) Crogar: Crogar see signal! Clovis: Chaos! (The Chaos sends the Plank to Zak, Cece, Caramba, and Harma. They all get on it) Zak: Don't bother helping us! We know the way. Golden Bones: I will have their hides! (Zak, Cece, Caramba, and Harma all land onto the Chaos' stern) Zak: Well done, guys. But it's not over! (The skeletons, riding on their vehicles, all charge to the Chaos) Clovis: Skeleton tsunami dead ahead! Emphasis on the “dead”! Crogar: Crogar ready! Calabrass: Shiver me squid, that's a nasty squall a blowing! Harma: Danger? Caramba: Yes! Big danger! (Harma beeps) Level 7? What does that mean? Harma: Indicator of maximum danger level reached. Technology protection program triggered. Caramba: Protection program? Sansaxional! And, um, what exactly are you doing? Harma: My technology must not benefit negative persons. Auto-destruction of unit Harma installed. Crogar: Huh? Zak: Uh, did your new “buddy” just say he's about to make himself into spare parts? (In the spaceship, the Harma missiles all start activating) Harma: Harma missiles activated. Lift off in 30 seconds. Zak: Caramba, what's that mean? Harma's missiles will destroy him, the Chaos, and everything around here! Caramba: He was a lot nicer when he just went, “Bloop, bloop, bloop”. Crogar: Crogar can destroy the little metal box now? Harma: If this unit is damaged, the missiles' mission is to destroy all traces of technology. Zak: We don't want Bones to get his hands on your tech either, Harma. We have to find some other solution! Skeletons: For Skullivar! (Cece fires at the skeletons who're riding on their skeleton pterodactyls) Zak: Looks like our solution is to whomp on skeletons while you explain to your buddy that he has to stop those missiles! Calabrass: Charge! (The Cs start fighting the skeletons with their weapons) Crogar: Ragnarok! Caramba: Stop your missiles, Harma, please! For the love of Mergatroid! Harma: Negative. Danger too great. A Missile Launch in 15 seconds. Caramba: Look, Harma, my friends will drive the skeletons off. There's no more danger! Well, almost done. Harma: Missile launched. (The missiles from the spaceship launches out of the cave and they're flying up to the sky) Caramba: Zak! Zak: No, I don't have time for Wahoochess! Caramba: No! Impact in 10 seconds! Uh-oh. Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Aeria) Wall of the Tempest! (Zak fires at the missiles, but the missiles didn't explode) Caramba: Harma, listen to me! I am your friend. Harma: Word unknown to database. Caramba: Remember, when I saved you? And when we played Wahoochess? That is being a friend. Harma: Impact in 5 seconds. Caramba: He won't listen, Zak. This is the end! All because I wanted a friend! Zak: You already had one, Caramba. I'll always be your friend. We all will! Abandon ship, friends! I'm gonna try to explode the missiles in flight. Cyclo-tornado! (Zak launches himself and Calabrass up into the sky) Cece: Zak! That is crazy! What are you thinking? Caramba: He's thinking that he wants to save his friends. Harma: Friend: concept analyzed. Caramba, friend. Save Caramba. (Harma flies up to the missiles) Caramba: Impact! (Harma flies towards the missiles and lets them follow him. The missiles explode when it hits Harma, saving everyone. The Plank flies out of the Chaos' bow and Zak lands on it) Wow. Huh? (sees that Harma is no longer in the sky) Thank you, friend. Zak: Your friend saved us, Caramba. You did good. Both of you. Chaos, hoist the sails! Before the Demoniac recovers. (Zak surfs back to the Chaos, and the ship hoist his sails. He sails away from the Demoniac) Golden Bones: Argh! You bunch of incompetents! (Zak shows the chess board to the sad Caramba who's moaning for Harma) Zak: Caramba, I was thinking… It's true I can't match your intellectual level, but can you teach me to play better? Caramba: You… you want to play with me? Crogar: Crogar eat later. Crogar play with friend. Clovis: And me! Me too! Cece: I also have some time. It is boring always beating Zak at targets. Caramba: Really? But I thought that-- Zak: You thought because you like brainy stuff, we'd leave you alone in your corner? Clovis: We're all in the same boat, 'Ramba! So, let's play! Caramba: Yes, let's play! Oh, it's verox simple. There are 389,245 basic rules. (The Cs all sigh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts